


We just need to talk it out

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, I'm so sorry Ten, It needs editing I rushed to finish this, Johnny observes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Please remember this is fiction, They resolve their misunderstanding, This is more pre-debut? I forgot how far back this could be, This may be a prequel to something in the future?, fluff at the end, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: The last thing Ten wanted was to make Kun feel like he couldn't talk to him, but why didn't Ten notice this earlier? Why did it take one comment from Johnny for Ten to realise that this friendship took more than two steps back?Ten vows to fix this.





	We just need to talk it out

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was supposed to be a background to one of my other WIPs that's sitting in my Google docs...but I wrote way too much of it and now it has become a fic of its own! I'm serious this wasn't supposed to happen but now it did and it hasn't gone through a start to end edit because I wanted to finish it.
> 
> This is also my first ever KunTen fic and I didn't know how this was going to turn out because I kept writing and writing until I found a chance to wrap it up so I hope it's okay to read;;
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS FICTION!! I don't know if this situation ever happened, this is purely a story that I have projected some personal experiences into and this is NOT what I see who Kun and Ten are in real life. Please remember this as you read.

Ten knows that he is cheeky with Kun whenever they are in the same room, he knows that he will go to lengths to make Kun wonder if he should put him in a Renjun like chokehold or just sigh and let Ten continue with his antics. When they first met in the practice room, it wasn't that bad because of the language barrier but when Kun and Ten both got to a level of Korean where they can have a conversation without any help from the other trainees, Kun's life had suddenly become harder.

To this day Ten still doesn't know why out of all the options, he chooses to tease Kun as the fastest way to get comfortable with him instead of going through the awkward ice breaker conversation suggestions that Ten has seen on the internet. Although Ten realised some time later that maybe there was a better way to go about getting to know someone that wasn’t making just teasing. So the one time he searched up 'how to get closer to someone who is the same age as you but we struggle in communicating in a language that isn't our first', Johnny had given him the most confused face that Ten has ever seen on him. It also didn't help that when Johnny read what Ten wrote in the search bar and connected the dots, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Aww, Ten~ I didn't realise you were that determined to get close to Kun." Johnny couldn't help but coo at Ten which the later rolled his eyes, "What do you mean just Kun? I could've meant him and Doyoung."

Johnny couldn't help but scoff at that, "There's no way it'd be including Doyoung since you two already established your weird way of talking to each other by riling each other up and then chasing each other around the practice room."

"But what if I decided to change my ways to be nicer to Doyoung?"

"Ten look at me in the eye and say it again because you can't," Johnny says with mock seriousness.

"...You're right I can't because I love the look on Doyoung's face when he is done with me." Ten couldn't help but grin with glee while Johnny just shakes his head, knowing not to try again. Realising that he went off track, Johnny pointed at Ten before saying, "Because of this reasoning then the only person this search is about is Kun!"

At that moment, Ten wished that Johnny forgot about his search tab as he awkwardly coughed at Johnny's deduction as he feels his ears turning pink. "Okay, maybe you're right. But why are you so happy about it?"

"Because of this, you can stop making Kun uncomfortable after every conversation you two have." Johnny gives Ten a look that makes him feel like a teacher is scolding a child but Ten shakes the thought away. Giving himself another few seconds to process what Johnny said, Ten suddenly feels wary about the way he acts in front of Kun. Does he really do that?

"Do I really make him that uncomfortable? I swear I'm not trying to do it on purpose!" Ten is being sincere when he says that because sure, it's interesting to meet another person who isn't Doyoung that also doesn't react in fear whenever he spews out whatever with no filter. But he isn't trying to be like he's on top of some hierarchy because that is rude and Ten knows that.

"I believe you Ten, but I don't think Kun knows that. I see the cogs in his brain turning when he's trying to figure out if what you're saying to him is a joke or there's some underlying meaning to it." Johnny says gently, "I don't think you've explained to Kun to not take everything you say to heart and now Kun is more careful around you, although I don't think you've noticed."

Ten gives himself a minute to let everything sink in and to just think of the past conversations he's had with the person in question. Ten admits that when he talks he doesn't pay 100% attention to the face of the person he is talking to but he knows that if he saw the other person looking uncomfortable with what he is saying he would stop. So then why did it only take Johnny for him to realise that he could potentially be losing a friend before he even got him?

It's safe to say that Ten is now going into a mild panic, suddenly having the urge to find Kun and explain whatever he needs to explain. However, Johnny catches Ten by the arm who looks like he's about to spring up from where he is sitting like a cat.

"Ten wait for a second, you're overthinking right now and I'm not letting you talk to Kun and potentially go more than two steps back," Johnny says as he watches Ten trying to calm himself down. "But Johnny! How can I not be with what you just told me?!" Ten couldn't help with the whine that left his mouth, "How can I not be calm when I'm possibly making someone feel uncomfortable when I'm talking to them?!"

"Well if you don't calm down you're going to make it harder for yourself. Now sit back down and breath for a second." Ten sits back down with his hands in his lap, trying to calm down and have a clear head on how to approach this. "Now, Kun is currently in his Korean lesson so you have time to think about how you can talk to Kun about this without making the situation worse." Does this make Ten feel any better? Nope.

Kun was leaving his Korean class when he sees Ten leaning on the opposite wall to the room, clutching the straps of his backpack nervously while looking at his shoes. It wasn’t until the teacher said bye to Kun as they walked past him, that Ten snapped his neck up really fast, making Kun concerned if Ten was going to pull a muscle with that quick movement.

Ten walked up to Kun slowly, as if he was approaching a sleeping animal although there was no need because Kun wouldn’t even hurt a fly unless it’s absolutely necessary. Kun finds it odd that Ten seemed so reserved in front of him but he is going to keep his guard up in case it was an act.

“Ten?” Kun starts off wary because he is not sure what this conversation is about since Ten was not acting as he normally does. “Is everything okay Ten?” Ten slowly looks up when he realised that Kun was speaking to him, because he was trying to figure out how to speak to him first.

“Can I talk to you about something? Maybe not here though?” Ten practically whispers that made Kun having to lean in to catch what Ten asked. He is starting to become confused as to why Ten looks like he is walking on eggshells but if Ten is very worried over what he wants to talk about, then Kun can’t say no.

“Sure, I’ve got nothing else to do for a few hours. There’s a few empty practice rooms we can go to if you want some privacy?” Ten nods at Kun’s suggestion, not trusting himself to talk in case he blurts out what’s been on his mind while waiting for Kun’s class to end. With that, the two set off to find an empty practice room with silence falling around them. Kun couldn’t help but sneak glances at Ten, wondering why he was acting this way, as Ten walks with his gaze on the floor.

It didn’t take them long to find an empty vocal practice room, and no one else seemed to be nearby which Ten was thankful for. Kun allowed Ten to enter first before closing the door behind them. Ten took it upon himself to sit on one of the two chairs in the room, silently inviting Kun to do the same. Nothing was said for a few minutes because Ten continued to fiddle with his sweater paws while Kun was sitting in his seat patiently, knowing that he shouldn’t make Ten talk when he isn’t ready, although Ten knew that he was stalling for time to collect himself.

“I know that I’m stalling.” Ten simply says to Kun who just blinked back.

“I know.” Kun replies just as simply, “But take your time, whatever you wanted to talk about seemed serious.” he smiled gently at Ten, “I’m sure it’s not as bad as I’m thinking it could be.”

Ten couldn’t help but sigh at how considerate Kun is, making a little bit harder to talk about what he should have told Kun when they first met. But the only way to make things right is to start talking so Ten takes a breath to calm himself before he starts to talk.

“Kun...have I ever made you uncomfortable?” Ten starts out with this question just to gauge how to work out this conversation.

“Uncomfortable?” Kun repeats back slowly, “Is this what this conversation is about?”

Ten shifts in his seat, trying hard not to run away from the conversation that has barely begun. He doesn’t want things to become worse.

“Um...something like that? Well-actually- it was something that Johnny pointed out to me and now I’m worried that I’ve made you uncomfortable when we talk and uh…” Ten manages to say in one breath but it still doesn’t give Kun much clarification about what Ten is on about.

“What did Johnny say to you Ten?” Kun asks, trying to talk about everything he heard, piece by piece. Ten splutters, realising that he would have to talk about the article that Johnny caught him looking at on his phone.

“Um…Johnny said that when we talk you seem uncomfortable every time?” Kun furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “ You know how I’ve been teasing you pretty much since we met? Well to me it would be less awkward than going through a game of awkward 20 questions but then I realised that there was probably a better way to get to know someone who was my age but Johnny… Johnny-he.” Ten stopped to catch his breath because he was starting to ramble but Kun didn’t say anything so Ten saw this as a sign to continue.

“As I was saying, Johnny caught me this one time looking at an article about how to get closer to same aged people and then he said that I seem determined to get close to you which he wasn’t wrong but then he said that that’s good so you can stop looking uncomfortable when I talk to you and for some reason I never noticed and now I don’t know if that’s what you really think and you just haven’t said anything and I’ve just continued to be annoying and ruined my chances of getting closer to you…” Ten wanted to hide after realising he just rattled off without giving Kun a chance to process what he said.

“Oh.” is all Kun says at first, “That’s...a lot to take in just give me a minute Ten? Catch your breath as well.” Kun turns around in consideration of Ten and to think. But in doing that, Ten just wants to deflate on the floor because Kun is making sure that he is okay first and Ten just wants to know what Kun thinks.

After what Ten feels like forever although it was only a few minutes, Kun turns back around to face Ten with a look that Ten can’t give a name to. He just wants to get this conversation over and done with and potentially disappear.

“Let’s go through this again? I feel like you have more questions for me than I have for you.” Kun starts off, trying to not offend Ten in any way.

“Okay...you can start.” Ten gestures for Kun to ask.

“You, wait Johnny thinks that I look uncomfortable around you?”

“Something like that yeah.” Ten cringes at the uncertainty behind his voice, which Kun catches onto immediately, “Johnny said something else didn’t he?”

“...he said something about that he can tell you’re trying to figure out if what I’m saying is a joke or there’s some truth to it. Something about the cogs turning in your brain.” Ten says quietly, conscious of what Kun’s reaction to Johnny’s observation.

“Before I tell you what I think, do you agree with him?” Kun asks carefully, sensing how uneasy Ten feels right now.

“Well...I never noticed it until Johnny said it, but I thought I was able to tell if someone was uncomfortable with what I’m saying. Maybe because I say a million things a minute I don’t watch the other person’s face carefully enough? If I knew if anything I said was wrong I would’ve stopped, but you haven’t said anything so far…” Ten feels like he’s treading on thin ice, because he doesn’t want to sound ignorant but he’s being honest about it.

Kun looks at Ten in the eyes, trying to see the sincerity behind his words. Ten hopes what he’s saying makes sense, because he really wants to clear the air about what seems to be a misunderstanding on his part. He just hopes that Kun will see his point of view.

Right now Kun is trying to figure out where to start, because he realises that he owes Ten an explanation. “Hopefully this will put Ten at ease.” Kun thinks to himself, “If we can resolve this then maybe we can be better friends?”

“Johnny wasn’t wrong when he said that.” Ten looks up, startled at Kun speaking so suddenly but his face falls at what Kun said, “But I do have some sort of an explanation if you want to hear it?” Ten eagerly nods in reply.

“There’s only two reasons I would have seemed uncomfortable. One,” Kun folds down a finger, “I have no idea what you’re saying because my Korean wasn’t up to par as yours. Also sometimes you would say an entire sentence in either Thai or English and before I can get a chance to ask you to repeat, you’d already moved on to another topic.” Ten can feel his cheeks going warm, because this isn’t the first time that someone has told him he speaks three languages in one sentence. But every other time, people have told him about this habit, yet Kun hasn’t said one word about it.

“How come you didn’t say anything?” Ten couldn’t help but interrupt, “People have told me when I do that before.”

“Ten, I wasn’t finished talking.” Kun replies with a small sigh, “I was getting to that.”

“Sorry Kun.” Ten says meekly, wanting to curl up in his chair.

“As I was trying to say, I wanted to tell you but,” Kun folds down a second finger, “You were either too intimidating for me to even talk sometimes or,” Kun folds down a third finger, “I didn’t know enough Korean to ask you to clarify and by the time I got better, I would still feel intimidated by you so I didn’t bother. Sometimes I would think that what you say in a different language, was something about me and I felt like I’d rather not know to save being hurt.”

Ten just felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him, the cold water representing the feelings Kun felt whenever Ten was in his presence. It’s not the first time someone had called him intimidating but coming from Kun?

Ten suddenly feels very guilty about the way he has come across to Kun after all of these time they've talked. It's been what more than 5 months since they've met and not once Kun has said anything and at the same time Ten hasn't noticed at all? Now Ten is wondering if there was anyone else who felt the same way and it doesn't sit well in his stomach.

"Ten? Are you okay?" Kun asks because he is very concerned over Ten becoming very quiet.

"I...I'm so sorry Kun." Ten blurts out, trying not to make his voice quiver, "I never wanted to make you feel that way. For anyone for that matter."

Kun pushes his chair closer to Ten’s and reaches his arm out, placing his hand on Ten's knee, "I know, Ten. I know that you are not that kind of person." he reassures Ten gently.

"How would you know that? My impression to you wasn't the best, if not the worst." Ten is trying really hard not to cry, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Kun.

"I've seen you with everyone else Ten. They treat you with a lot of warmth and kindness that I see. You didn't treat them that differently to me, mainly because we aren't as close but I know that you don't have two different personalities." Kun explains slowly because he didn't want to mess up his Korean.

"But all of this time I made you feel like you couldn't talk to me. I made you feel uneasy around me." Ten feels like he was going to shed tears at any moment, "When I talk to someone I don't mean what I say half the time because I'm so used to joking around in order to break the ice. Although it doesn't look like it but I'm really trying to not hurt anyone with what I say." Ten refuses to look at Kun when he's talking.

"I may have felt that back then, but not so much now.” Kun replies, trying to make Ten look up at him, “I believe you when you say you’re not trying to hurt anyone, but there have been times that I felt like you said something that crossed a line. But it’s also my mistake for not talking to you about it.”

“Which makes me even more of a bad person.” Ten doesn’t understand how Kun isn’t getting angry at him, “I would never try to bring anyone down, especially when I don’t know much about them. I want to be better friends with you and now I feel like I’ve ruined it.”

“Ten you didn’t ruin anything.” Kun rushes to reply before Ten starts to ramble, “This is all a misunderstanding on both parts. We’ve just gotten off the wrong foot. You didn’t ruin your chance Ten, I as well have been wanting to get to know you better.”

Ten looks up to meet Kun’s eyes who never left even if he was looking at the floor, “You really mean that?”

“One hundred percent Ten.” Kun squeezes Ten’s knee, “Every time you talk to someone, you are always smiling and I’ll admit I’ve been wanting to be on the receiving end of that smile when I actually understand what you’re saying.” Kun couldn’t help but lift the corners of his mouth when he added the last bit.

Ten on the other hand, felt something in his stomach when Kun said that he wanted to know what he’s saying that makes him all smiley. But for now he chooses to come back to that feeling another day. He has a friendship that he wants to start again.

“I’m still really sorry about making you feel uncomfortable around me all this time…” Ten plays with his fingers, still guilty about everything he learnt from what Kun said.

Kun reaches out again and places both of his hands on top of Ten’s so he can stop fiddling, “I already said that it’s okay Ten. But now we can try again, together. As long as we are more open and honest with each other, we won’t have another misunderstanding like this again.”

Ten short circuits for a moment, because this is the first time that Kun has held his hands before and strangely enough, Ten likes this feeling.

“Trying again together,” Ten tilts his head to the side, “I like the sound of that.”

“As do I.” Kun smiles, “Do you want to go get something to eat and get to know each other again?”

“I’d love to.” Ten stands up, letting go of Kun’s hands to get his bag while Kun does the same. Ten opens the door and holds the door open long enough for Kun to exit. Once Kun walks out of the room and the door closes, Ten has no idea what came over him to hold out his hand to Kun.

“Let’s go?” Ten asks, hoping that Kun will hold his hand and he won’t experience any more embarrassment if he says no.

Luckily for Ten, Kun smiles and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers before Kun starts to walk off with Ten having to catch up and fall into step with him.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading!! I hope it was okay...this was definitely different to what I've written before and it's a lot of my projection on certain things and I decided to make Kun and Ten the main characters for this type of trope? As I said earlier this is all fiction, I don't know if this has ever happened between them and I will never know.
> 
> This won't be the first and only time I will write KunTen, there's a WIP that this story can be seen as a prequel to. Maybe you'll see it soon, who knows?
> 
> Thank you again for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday)  
  
[my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ncity_myday)  



End file.
